Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Eiskalt ausgenutzt!
Meta steht am Stadtrand. Er hat mehrere Personen gefragt, alle haben ausgesagt, dass Kirby zu diesem Stadtrand gelaufen ist. Zwar kann Meta grobe Umrisse einer Fußspur erkennen, die ist jedoch schon fast vom Winde verweht. "Wenn man EINMAL nicht aufpasst, dann treibt der sich wieder in der Weltgeschichte rum, was denkt der, was er ist? Ein Held vielleicht?!?" Mit diesen Worten versucht Meta den groben Umrissen der Fußsspuren nachzulaufen. "Wenn er nicht schon tot ist, dann bring ich ihn um!" "Ich hänge im Eis, dudududu, ich hänge im Eis, durlududu... Mensch... Die Zeit soll mal ein bischen schneller voran gehen." Kirbys beherztes Warten auf Rettung ist ihm sichtlich langweilig und sich die Zeit mit Singen zu vertreiben macht es auch nicht besser. "Hey, da kommt jemand! HUHU! HIIIIIIIERHER!" brüllt Kirby beim Anblick einer Person am Horizont. Und scheinbar hat diese Person auch reagiert. Sie kommt näher, mit jedem Schritt eiliger und Kirby fühlt sich gerettet und auch erleichtert, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmert. Allerdings gibt es da ein minimales Problem, dass Kirby erst auffällt, als besagte Person vor ihm steht. "Das ist ja nicht möglich! Verfolgst du uns eigentlich noch bis ans Ende der Welt?!?" brüllt Kirby laut raus. "Wären wir in Traumland, ich würde mit Ja antworten, wir befinden uns aber nicht in Traumland, daher sage ich Nein." Galacta-Knights Antwort ist klar, etwas unklar ist allerdings, wie und wieso er nach Dedus gekommen ist. Zu Kirbys Überraschung bricht Galacta das Eis für ihn auf, nur um danach wieder zu gehen. "Hey! Was wird das? Willst du mich jetzt gleich von hinten angreifen oder was?!?" ruft Kirby danklos seinem Retter hinterher, der antwortet: "Du bist momentan relativ wehrlos, und es ist nicht gerecht, wehrlose Wesen mit einer Übermacht anzugreifen, und nebenbei bemerkt, ich habe wichtigeres zu tun als mich mit einer kleinen Plage zu schlagen. Also geh Heim und heul dich bei meinem Fehler von einem Sohn aus." "Pah, kleine Fische, die mir immer in die Quere kommen. Aber keine Sorge, Galacta, die Gerechtigkeit wird schon siegen." Galactas Selbstgespräche werden vom großen Turm abgebrochen, zumindest sein Frust über Kirbys Erscheinen. "Wo zum Teufel ist schon wieder dieser verdammte Eingang! Antwort: Immer da, wo man nicht ist!" Nach einer Umrundung fällt Galacta auf, dass er mal wieder nur ein paar Meter neben dem großen Tor stand, dass dafür aber umso schlechter gekennzeichnet ist. "Macht auf, ich würde gerne eintreten, denn ich habe wichtige Informationen!" "Das Telefon klingelt!" ruft Gerda, denn es geht ihr allmählich auf den Geist. "I komm joa scho! Nau ned hetze!" ruft Kasby und geht ans Telefon: "Droper da, wer isch am anderen Ende?" "Jemand, der dich nicht versteht, also gib mal bitte das Telefon an Meta weiter, und falls du wissen willst, wie ich an deine Nummer gekommen bin: Telefonbuch gemopst." meldet sich Kirby. "Des isch schlecht, der sucht grad wen. Und i glaub dass se mi guad verstanded, sonsch hättet se mir doch net antworten kenne!" "Gib einfach das Telefon weiter!" brüllt Kirby ins Telefon. "Telefon für irgendwen von euch!" ruft Kasby in das Wohnzimmer, wo es sich der Rest gemütlich gemacht hat. Gerda steht auf, nimmt das Telefon ab und spricht in ihrer lieben, freundlichen und sozialen Art: "Wer da?" "Kirby und er hat wichtige Wichtigkeiten... ich meine neue Neuigkeiten... ARGH! WICHTIGE NEUIGKEITEN! So, das wars!" "Und was sollen die sein, mal abgesehen davon, dass du abgehauen bist?" antowrtet Gerda und fügt hinzu: "Hoffentlich nicht, dass es hier nichts gibt, was dir nicht schmeckt, weil dann such ich dich auch noch, und nicht um dir zu helfen." "Nee, hier gibts echt tolles Futter, aber eigentlich wollte ich sagen, dass ich vorhin Galacta-Knight gesehen hab!" "Und der Weihnachtsmann ist dir auch begegnet. SAG MAL FÜR WIE BLÖD HÄLTST DU MICH EIGENTLICH?!?" brüllt Gerda so laut ins Telefon, dass Kirby antwortet: "Warum telefoniere ich eigentlich und verprasse Geld? Ich hab dich grade eben ohne Telefon gehört!" "Schön für dich, aber denk doch mal logisch: Wie soll der denn bitte hierher kommen? Wir haben einen Tag mit 'nem recht schnellen Schiff gebraucht, dass ist 'ne ziemlich weite Strecke und er ist sicherlich nicht in der Lage soweit zu schwimmen und auch sonst wird ihn wohl niemand mitgenommen haben. Danke, dass du angerufen hast, Gerda Ende!" Mit einem KRACK zertrümmert Gerda das Telefon. "He bisch du vorsichteg, die Sachen sin immerno meine und die sind net zum kaputtmachen da! ruft Kasby Gerda zu. "Was ist denn los, dass du so ausrastest?" fragt Almira, um von Gerda die ziemlich deutliche Nachricht zu bekommen: "Der pinke Sesselpupser hält sich für wichtig und wollte uns damit Angst einjagen, dass Galacta-Knight hier aufgetaucht ist!" "Do hot der Reacht, der daucht ewei nau auf wenn der uns was erklärt also wenn mir alles falsch machet und wieso mir net auf seine Befehle höret. A baar saget das der den Kaiser umbracht hat und glaubet mir ich trau des dem zu!" Gerda hatte diese Nachricht für ein Hirngespinst von Kirby gehalten, aber dass Kasby ihr das gleiche mitteilt, das bedeutet eindeutig, dass Galacta wirklich hier ist. Und auch Almira hat das erkannt. "Herr Ensann, wir danken Ihnen für Ihre Gastfreundschaft, entschuldigen uns für Kirbys und Gerdas Verhalten und wünschen Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, denn ich denke, es wäre das beste, wenn wir jetzt mal besser nach Meta-Knight und Kirby Ausschau halten. Auf Wiedersehen." sagt sie, worauf Kasby antwortet: "Koi problem, aber i ben dann bald nemme hier denn i muss mal wieder nach Protestia gucken was da so vor sich geht. Viel Glück bei der Suche." "Eine zweite Fußspur?" Da Meta nicht weiß, wie die Leute hier so ticken, lässt er Vorsicht walten und legt nochmal einen Zahn zu, bis er schließlich an eine Stelle kommt, wo sich die Fußspuren wieder trennen. "Sieht so aus als wäre Kirby von hier aus wieder alleine weitergegangen. Stellt sich nur das Problem, welche Spur ist Kirbys Spur?" Da Meta noch nie gut im Raten war denkt er sich was aus, wie er mit Sicherheit an die richtige Spur kommt. "Kirbys Fußspuren sind hier verschwunden, die anderen scheinen aber durchgehend hier zu sein... Da lang!" Nach dieser logischen Schlussfolgerung spurtet Meta wieder los, in der Hoffnugn, Kirby noch lebend zu erreichen. "Vorsichtig immer einen Fuß vor den anderen und nicht auf irgendwas drauftreten, dann kann nichts passieren, mal abgesehen vom Fall, ich laufe wieder in ein Loch im Eis." Kirbys Selbstgespräche interessieren zwar keinen außer Kirby, aber genau der vertreibt sich damit die Zeit. Da sieht Kirby plötzlich etwas, was in ihm ein Feuer entfacht. "STADT! Ich bin gerettet! Kirby's in the town!" Mit einem Affenzahn rast Kirby auf eben entdeckte Stadt zu, ist schon fast angekommen, da wird er festgehalten. "Loslassen! Sofort! Ich bin schwer bewaffnet! Ich habe eine Pistole! Und eine Kalashnikow! Und außerdem eine Bombe!" "Und noch dazu dein Hirn für mehr Platz im Bauch geschrumpft! Mensch Kirby, ich bins doch nur, Meta-Knight!" "Und er lässt mich sofort los!" Widerwillig läst Meta Kirby los, welcher sofort Anstalten macht, Meta eins überzuziehen, macht aber nur eine komplette Umdrehung und fällt in den Schnee. "Sehr schön, Kirby, fürs Ballett kriegst du die perfekte 10-Punkte Wertung und jetzt hör auf zu spinnen! Immerhin hab ich mir die Mühe gemacht, dich überhaupt zu finden." Metas direkte Bemerkung stößt bei Kirby auf komplette Ignoranz, denn der ist jetzt damit beschäftigt, möglichst keine überflüssige Bewegung zu machen. "Was ist los, bist du eingefroren? Beweg endlich deinen fetten Hintern hier weg! Wir sind doch schon fast in der nächsten Stadt." Kirby reagiert wieder nicht, sondern fängt plötzlich an, zu stammeln: "Memememememe..." "Wenn du meinen Namen sagen willst, da fehlen noch ein paar Buchstaben und jetzt beweg dich endlich!" Nach einem gewaltigen Brüllen überlegt sich Meta ernsthaft, was Kirby eigentlich so verstört hat. Ein Blick hinter ihn verrät alles. "Kirby, laufen ist jetzt wirklich das, was du dringend tun musst. Oder nein, besser: RENN!" Das lässt sich Kirby nicht zweimal sagen. Zusammen mit Meta rennt Kirby wie ein Top-Athlet, mit der Hoffnung, dem Eisdrachen noch entkommen zu können. Genau jetzt klingelt das Handy, dass Kirby sich von Bimer geliehen hat. "Man, wenn man ihn mal braucht, dann geht er nicht ran... Wozu hat der Spinner eigentlihc ein Handy?" fragt Gerda genervt in die Luft, worauf Waddle D antwortet: "Damit er immer erreichbar ist und wir immer wissen, wo er ist?" "Das war eine rhetorische Frage!" keift Gerda zurück. "Geh doch mal ran!" brüllt sie schließlich genau in dem Moment, als Kirby es wirklich tut. "Gerda, hör auf zu schreien, ich will noch in naher Zukunft was hören können!" ruft er aus dem Handy, worauf Gerda unüberhörbar für alle in der näheren (500m) Umgebung brüllt: "Es ist mir sch***egal was du tun willst!!! Sag mir sofort, wo du bist, was du tust und ob du Meta-Zeigt gefunden hast!" Etwas leiser für Gerda zu hören kommt aus dem Handy ein: "Es heißt Meta'-KNIGHT'!''" "''Das bedeutet ja. Nun, wo ich bin, grob geschätzte zweihundert Meter von der nächsten Stadt entfernt, was ich tue, UM MEIN LEBEN RENNEN! KIRBY OVER UND AUS!" Damit legt Kirby auf. "Gerda, du hast es schon wieder getan..." bemerkt Almira richtig. "Mir doch egal, wen die Telefone hier alle so instabil gebaut sind!" keift Gerda zurück. "He, du da!" ruft sie einen der Passanten. "Wo ist hier die nächste, größere Stadt?" Der Passant ignoriert sie völlig. Ein Fehler, wie ihm gleich eiskalt und vor allem laut und deutlich klar gemacht wird: "ICH HAB 'NE FRAGE GESTELLT!" Total eingeschüchtert sagt bzw. wimmert die Person: "Immer dem Turm nach..." "Geht doch. Los gehts!" ruft Geda, lässt den armen Mann frei und eilt dorthin, wo sie einen Turm am Horizont ausmachen kann. "Meta, können wir nicht einfach in die Stadt flüchten?" ruft Kirby aus Verzweiflung schon zum fünften Mal, und auch zum fünften Mal gibt Meta die Antwort: "In der Stadt befinden sich Zivilisten, wir können, als Polizisten, nicht ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen, nur weil das unsere in Gefahr ist!" "Ich könnte das!" ruft Kirby zurück und dreht scharf zur Stadt. Der Eisdrache folgt ihm. "Na toll! Jetzt haben wir wieklich Probleme!" Ebenfalls mit einem scharfen Haken folgt Meta jetzt dem Eisdrachen, der Kirby folgt, welcher schreit: "Ich bin zu jung zum Sterben!" Da Meta doch tatsächlich schneller ist als Kirby und sein Verfolger hat er schnell aufgeholt. Mit seiner Waffe zielt er genau auf das Ende des Schwanzes des Drachen. Der hat das zwar mitbekommen, scheint aber nicht verletzt zu sein. Stattdessen dreht er sich zu Meta um und brüllt ihn direkt an, worauf Meta antwortet: "Sag mal wann hast du dir eigentlich das letzte Mal die Zähne geputzt? Ist ja widerlich, dein Mundgeruch!" Diese Aussage interessiert die Riesenechse nicht viel. Stattdessen wird aus dem schrecklichen Mundgeruch noch schrecklicherer Eiswind. Als ob es nicht schon kalt genug wäre! Meta denkt sich jetzt auch, dass er hinüber ist. Kirby ist weggerannt, er ist festgefroren und vor ihm steht eine wütende Riesenechse, die mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit auch noch hungrig ist. Anders ausgedrückt: Kirby in Echsenform. Da passiert etwas, womit Meta nicht mehr gerechnet hat. Der Eisdrache wird plötzlich gepackt und weggeschleudert. "LASS MEINEN FREUND IN RUHE, DU BIEST!" ruft Kirby, der den Drachen am Schwanz gepackt hat und ihn jetzt mit unglaublicher Kraft durch die Luft wirft. "NIEMAND FASST MEINEN FREUND AN!" brüllt Kirby ihm hinterher. "Meta! Du bist ja im Eis festgefroren! Das Gefühl kenn ich, das ist schrecklich, ich helf dir mal raus!" Panisch rennt Kirby zu Meta rüber und versucht, diesen aus dem Eis zu befreien. "Weißt du, als ich festgefroren war, da hat mir Galacta geholfen, vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht böse?" Das hätte Kirby nicht sagen sollen. Vor Schreck versucht sich Kirby vor dem Durchbruch Metas und dem daraus resultierendem Eisbeschuss zu verstecken. "Mein Vater hat dir geholfen? Habe ich mich da sicher nicht verhöhrt?!?" schreit Meta Kirby an. Ein fiepsiges "Ehm, ja?" von Kirby löst in Meta scheinbar eine wahre Gefühlsexplosion aus. "Das! Das kann nicht sein! Niemals! Du hast ihn doch gesehen! Außerdem ist der noch in Traumland! Er KANN nicht hier sein und selbst wenn, DIR würde er mit Sicherheit nicht helfen. Und jetzt, da du... wie auch immer du es geschafft hast, ich will es gar nicht wissen, den Eisdrachen weggeschleudert hast, können wir ja jetzt in die Stadt gehen und uns ein wenig ausruhen. Wird eh bald dunkel." "Korrektur: Es ist dunkel." Kirbys Worte treffen, wörtlich, ins Schwarze, den die Sonne ist während der kleinen Auseinandersetzung mit der Kreatur aus dem Eis untergegangen. "META! Ich hab Angst im Dunkeln! BESCHÜTZ MICH!!!" Wie ein kleines Kind versteckt sich Kirby hinter Meta, welcher darauf antwortet: "Kirby, du bist 21, Kommissar einer Kriminalpolizei und hast ganz nebenbei gerade ein Monster fertig gemacht... Warum hast du Angst im Dunkeln?" Meta bekommt darauf keine Antwort mehr. Er nimmt Kirby an der Hand, hofft, dass ihn keiner sieht und läuft mit ihm in Richtung Stadt. }}